


My Other Self

by JoyHale



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyHale/pseuds/JoyHale
Summary: Jensen and Jared woke up in an empty motel room. They don't remember anything about how they got there and to make things even crazier, Jared and Jensen's alter egos walk in the room, introducing themselves as Sam and Dean Winchester, the characters Jensen and Jared are playing. And their bromance is way more than just a bromance.





	My Other Self

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I don't know how I came up with this, honestly. It kinda just popped in my mind, but I had a really good time writing it! The fic is set somewhere between seasons 9 - 11.
> 
> I hope you'll like it! Comments and kudos are loved!

Jensen woke up to the smell of cigarette smoke and sex. That was the first thing he smelled when he came back to senses, the smell hung heavy in the room. For a few seconds Jensen was horrified he got wasted and slept with some hooker, but as he found out, he was fully-clothed, so hopefully, it wasn't him who got laid.

Jensen slowly sat up and looked around, yawing and rubbing his face with one hand. He was in some motel room, the place looked pretty shitty, but he had seen worse. Then he noticed someone was lying on the other bed - it was a very familiar big figure.

"Jared!" Jensen hurried to his friend. Jared seemed almost dead from what Jensen could say, he wasn't even snoring and Jared was  _always_ snoring. "Hey, wake up, dude!" Jensen grabbed Jared by his shoulders and shook with him. 

Jared's eyes snapped open a moment after. Jared's unfocused and sleepy sight landed on him for a second, then he jerked away and his hands balled into fists and flinched as Jared fought the reflex to punch Jensen. 

"Whoa! Easy, man!" Jensen took a step back. "It's just me, in all my beauty."

"Shut up, Jenny," Jared groaned and lied back down, knowing this nickname will piss Jensen off for sure.

And Jared was damn right, Jensen frowned and mumbled something that contained the words  _asshole_ and  _cut off_ and  _balls_. Jensen would normally say it out loud, but right now, they had more serious shit to deal with. Like, for example, where the fuck they were. or how the fuck the got there.

By the time Jensen was done with his silent swearing, Jared got up and looked around. "Where the fuck are we, man?" Jared said as he eyed the room. Something in him was telling him that he had been there before, but that was bullshit.

"The fuck should I know?" Jensen shrugged and turned around. His face went a little pale. "Hey, Jay?" he asked a feeling a little lightheaded.

"Hm?" did Jared and turned to Jensen, who pointed at the wall he was facing. The wall that was covered in maps, photos, some articles from the newspapers, papers with apparently something about Vetalas... Wait.  _Vetalas_ _?_

"Is this some kind of joke?" Jared asked in disbelief, frowning. "Do you actually think it's funny, guys?" he asked out loud.

"Jay, there is no one here," Jensen sighed. "I don't think -"

"No? Jen, c'mon, look at this! Motel room, this... this _Supernatural_ scrap on the wall! Somone here has an idiotic sense of humor!" Jared exclaimed then walked to the window to peek out. "How we even got here? This is considered kidnapping, y'know!"

Jensen had to admit that Jared had a point. This looked like from some scene from their show. But why would someone do all this? Jensen sighed and looked at the still bitching Jared, then at the wall covered in papers. 

"Holy shit!" Jensen almost shouted and looked again at one article which was pinned to the wall, which was saying they were in Fremont, Ohio. Fucking  _Ohio_.

Jensen nearly choked.

"Jared," he uttered out once he was able to breathe and talk again, "I think we're not in Vancouver anymore."

"What?" Jared glazed at him with a frown. "Jensen, this is really bad time to refer to your favorite Disney movie." 

"No, jackass, I mean, we're in freakin' Ohio," Jensen growled, grabbed the newspaper article and yanked it from the wall, the shoved it to Jared's face. "See?"

Jared grabbed the piece of paper and stared at it. "Great!" Jared let out a pissed off sigh and crumpled the paper in his hand. "That's fuckin' awesome! I mean -"

But Jensen never found out what Jared meant because both of them heard an engine roaring and it sounded pretty close. Jared peeked out of the window and then slowly turned to face Jensen. 

"There is a black Chevy Impala '67 parking right outside this room," he informed Jensen in so-calm voice. 

"Maybe they came to pick us up," Jensen wondered, but immediately knew this was bullshit.

"In an Impala?" Jared rolled his eyes. "This is the stupidest prank  _ever_."

Then they heard voices coming from the outside and Jensen was totally taken aback when he heard the sound of his own voice saying: "Sammy, let's save it until we get inside," and some giggling, that sounded suspiciously like Jared's.

Okay, either Jensen had a really vivid dream, or he was going crazy. He didn't like the second option though. 

Jared looked at him with what Jensen called the Confused-Moose expression, which would normally make Jensen laugh, but right now, he was really busy with trying to wake up. 

The door shot open before any of them could move. Jared kinda squeaked - it was really weird sound - and took a few steps back, trying to not fell on the floor. Jensen's jaw dropped somewhere to his ankles.

The newcomers seemed as surprised as them though. But the other Jensen and Jared that walked in - yep, Jensen and Jared's identical clones just walked in the room, no big deal - seemed to wake up from the surprise faster than them - the next thing Jensen knew, he was pinned to the wall by a pissed off version of himself. 

"The fuck you shifters think you're doing?" The Other Jensen hissed and pressed obviously a silver knife to Jensen's throat. Jensen gulped and felt like fainting. _Okay_ , he told himself,  _this is totally a dream. So stop thinking about why is there another you in the room and do something before he stabs you!_

So Jensen tried to act casual like getting pinned to a wall and being threatened with a knife was on his daily basis. And he also tried to not do something to embarrass himself, like fainting, throwing up or crying and begging for his life.

"Put the silver knife down, would you?" He told to this creation of his weird imagination. "I'll show you it'll do no harm to me, no need to kill me, alright?"

The Other Jensen seemed to be surprised by his behavior. He lowered the knife a little, so Jensen could breathe freely. Jensen slowly reached out his hand and grabbed the knife, then rolled up his sleeve and cut himself with the blade in the forearm. Red blood started pouring from the wound as Jensen hissed, then tossed the now bloody knife back to the Other Jensen. 

"See?" Jensen shoved his bleeding arm practically to the Other Jensen's face. "Silver does nothing to me. I'm not a shifter. And neither is he, so do you think your companion could not strangle my friend?" Jensen asked and pointed at Jared and Other Jared, while Other Jared seemed pretty convinced to choke Jared to death.

Other Jensen frowned, eyed carefully Jensen and the blade, then suddenly shove a hand in his pocket, picked up a flask and splashed the obviously holy water at Jensen. 

Jensen, now dripping wet, blinked and ran a hand over his face. "I'm not a demon either, you know," he said, remembering a line Dean said to Bobby in the season four. The Other Jensen frowned at that but finally seemed to back off.

He turned to the Other Jared. "Hey, Sam! Stop it, man, these guys ain't shifters." He held out the flask. "Nor demons if I can say so." Was the guy really serious?

Jensen went still upon hearing the name  _Sam_. Now his mind was messing with him.

The Other Jared slash Sam hesitantly looked at the real Jared before taking a few steps away from him. He obviously trusted the Other Jensen's judgment. Jared bent over and took a huge, shaky breath.

"So what are they?" asked... okay, who was he? Was his name really Sam? But this was dreamy anyways, so what's the matter? The other Jared could be Sam if he wanted to, it was none of Jensen's business. He pinched his right arm hard but still was there. Wasn't pinching supposed to wake you up from a dream?

"That's a good quiestion," the Other Jensen - hell, Jensen could call him  _Dean_ , when is there Sam, why couldn't be there Dean? - said and pointed at the two of them. Jared got to Jensen in the meantime and now looked like was going to either puke or faint. 

"We're actors," Jared blurted out. The "Sam and Dean" both gave him an raised eyebrow.

"You're what?" they both asked at the same time. 

"Look," Jared took a deep breath and straightened up to his full height. It usually made people feel small in comparison to him, but considering the "Sam" was as high as him, it wasn't really working. "I don't know who talked you into this - was it Rob? Or Rich? Or Misha? But nevermind - just stop wit all this Supernatural crap right now, okay?" 

Their clones looked at each other. "What do you know about Supernatural?" the so-called Sam frowned at them. 

"Great, now some monsters read it and think this is super-funny," Jensen's... whatever muttered under his breath. 

"Dude, we play in it," Jared answered and circled his head in the circle he did instead of saying  _duh_. 

Now the two of them seemed horrified. "Please don't tell me you played in the musical," "Dean" almost pleaded. Okay, Jensen needed to make things clear now or he was gonna go crazy.

"Are you Sam and Dean?" Jensen asked straight-out.

Jared gasped and looked at him. "Jen, are you nuts? How could they possibly be Sam and Dean? They're just fuckin' characters on our show!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there," Dean - yeah, Jensen started to think about him as a Dean - held out his arms and frowned. "The fuck were you sayin' about a TV show?" 

Jensen pinched himself again, harder this time, but nothing. He'll have to accept the fact that either he was so tired that some pinching is not gonna wake him up, or he was really insane. Or, this was really happening and he was talking with Sam and Dean in a motel room in Ohio. 

Yeah right. The last option is surely true.

Jensen sighed and somehow feeling defeated, he interrupted the conversation: "Hey, how about we sit down and try to figure out what's going on? Maybe without you trying to kill us?" 

They all seemed to be fine with that.

 

* * *

 

"So... what are you trying to say is that you're actors in a show called Supernatural and you're playing... us," Dean said slowly, frowning in concentration. 

"Yeah," Jensen agreed, "that's pretty much what we're saying." He was currently sitting in one chair, the others were all marching nervously around. Jensen considered himself the calmest and the most responsible. 

As he eyed his other self, he had to admit that despite the fact that he and Dean looked totally identic, that was the only thing they had in common - maybe alongside with music taste. Jensen loved good ol' rock'n'roll. Besides that, Dean was acting totally differently than Jensen. He seemed to be more hot-tempered, surely less chickenshit and probably more strong and skilled in... huh, killing things. He also seemed to be  _very_ protective of Jared' parallel, Sam. Every time Jensen looked at Sam for more than few seconds, Dean growled and his hand flinched towards his gun. 

Wow, it would suck to be killed by your pissed off alter ego.

"But... how is this possible?"Jared sighed and ran a hand over his face. "I mean, you're just characters! You don't exist!"

"Excuse me?" Sam raised an eyebrow. "Do we seem non-existent to you?" 

"I... I don't know, okay?" Jared shouted in frustration. "I don't know!"

Jensen got up and placed a hand on Jared's shoulder. "It's okay, Jay," he forced a smile. "It'll be just fine, you'll see." Jared looked at him and after few seconds he calmed down. But Sam and Dean exchanged a look.

"Thanks, Jen," he sighed. "I know." Then he looked at Sam and Dean. "Do you know what this is? I mean, something like... alternate universe?" Then he laughed a little, although there was no amusement in his laugh. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but - isn't this like when Zachariah send you to the world where you were Dean Smith and Sam Wesson? I mean, not exactly the same, but something like that?" 

They both tensed at that. "How do you know about this?" asked Dean with narrowed eyes.

"'Cause it was an episode of Supernatural," Jensen shrugged. "Season 4 episode 17, I think." 

"It's a Terrible Life," Jared added and Sam chuckled.

"That fits," Sam murmured, then sat down on a bed. "Like the books aren't enough!" he hissed.

"So..." Dean seemed to wonder. "You know everything about us?" 

"Pretty much yeah, I guess," Jared shrugged. He seemed to finally just accept this whole crazy Winchester shit was really happening and just played along with it. "I mean, everything that was in the script."

"Man, that's scaring the shit outta me," Dean trembled and Jensen thought for a brief moment how weird it must have been for them, too. 

Sam just nodded, sitting on the bed. He looked kinda lost in thoughts. 

"Okay," Dean mumbled, running a hand over his face, "alright. I'll call Cas and see what he can tell us. But right now..." Dean glared deathly at Jared, then at Jensen, "Sam and I have some business to handle. You two should go for a walk." Dean looked at Sam with a baldy hidden lust in his eyes and Jensen hoped he'll never see that expression on his face again. At least not when he was looking at...  _Jared_.

"A walk?" Dean's eyebrows shot up.

"Yeah, go get a fucking snack or something, I don't care as long you're out of this room." Dean pointed at the door. "Well?"

And just liked that they were practically thrown out of the room. It was Autumn, so it was cold outside but nothing unbearable just in a shirt. Jensen looked at Jared, then looked away, not sure what to say. They both knew very well what was going to happen inside, the tension sexual in the room was almost tangible. And Jensen was so not thinking about it.

"You think they're actually gonna -" Jared said after a while when neither of them seemed to go for a  _walk_.

"Yeah. Please don't talk about it." Jensen cut him midsentence. Like, really. Despite the fact Sam and Dean were fucking  _brothers_ , they also looked exactly like him and Jared, so the thought of Sam and Dean - or Jensen and Jared, whatever - doing it was just... uh.

"But they're -"

"I know. I said I don't want to talk about this."

"Yeah, I know, but is this -"

"For fuck's sake, Jared, just shut the fuck up, wouldja?" Jensen shouted in irritation and turned to face Jared when a really loud moan made it through the door and they both froze. Jared turned red and looked away, avoiding Jensen's gaze at any costs.

"I think I'm gonna... I'm gonna just go somewhere and die," Jared said after a while, shaving his hands in his pockets; he started going God knows where probably in totally random direction.

Jensen followed him. It wasn't such a bad idea. 

 

* * *

 

 

When it was safe to go back to the motel room, Jensen and Jared hesitantly entered, founding out that besides Sam - who totally had a sex hair - and Dean, there was someone else standing in the corner of the room. Jensen was really surprised to see Misha there until he realized it had to be... Castiel.

Talk about a mindfuck.

Dean looked kinda awkwardly between them and Castiel.

"Hm, guys this is Cas. Cas, these are... guys." 

Castiel nodded and looked at them with that stoic face of his. "I see. Your alter egos." Castiel gave them a nod. "It's nice to meet you, other versions of Dean and Sam."

Sam looked at him with a frown. "Wait, so you wanna tell us you know about all this alternate universe crap?"

"You didn't know about it?" Castiel seemed honestly surprised. "But even just theoretically saying, it would be pretty selfish to think our universe the only dimension that exists, right?"

Sam just nodded. "Of course, Cas. Very selfish."

"I don't like to interrupt this philosophical talk," Jared cut in, "but the thing is - we're stuck here. And we wanna go back."

"Of course you want to go back. It must be very confusing for you, all of this," Castiel said in sympathy.

"Try mind-blowing as fuck," Jensen mumbled, but Castiel seemed to hear it. Naturally, he was an angel.  _Fuck_ , Jensen thought,  _he was an angel_. 

Jared gave him a nudge to ribs with his elbow. "So, you think you can send us back?" he asked anxiously.

"I'll what I can do," Castiel said and within a second, he was standing right in front of them. He reached out his hands and touched both his and Jared's forehead. A bright light appeared and suddenly, when Jensen opened his eyes again, he was standing in his apartment, Jared right beside him. 

"The fuck?" Jared managed to say before collapsing backward. Fortunately, there was a couch right behind him. Unfortunately, Jared missed it.

"Shit!" Jensen cursed and stumbled forward to Jared "You okay?"

"Yeah," Jared uttered and accepted Jensen's hand in affording to get up. Once he was on his feets again, he looked at Jensen; there was tiredness in his eyes. jensen tried his best not to stare at Jared for too long. Something in him shifted and he didn't like it one bit.

"Let's get drunk, Jen. Or else imma either cry or scream and you don't want to see any of that."

Jensen could just agree. He'll deal with his fucked up feelings later.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Back in the alternate universe, Sam looked at Dean. "Wow," he said with a smirk. "That was somethin'."

"That was definitely  _somethin'_ ," Dean grinned. "You don't meet your doubles every day."

"Huh," did Sam. There was this moment of quiet and then:

"They were totally together!" Sam and Dean blurted at the same time. They both laughed.

"They were so handsy with each other!"

"And the way you - I mean Jensen - looked at me - uh, Jared."

"And how he comforted him!"

"Jesus," they suddenly heard and turned to the side to see Cas standing there. "You're like little schoolgirls," he said.

"It's just nice," Dean grinned and pulled Sam close, "to know we'd love each other no matter what."


End file.
